We Will Meet Again In Paradise
by Yoroiden
Summary: My friend wrote this and I'm honoring our friendship by putting this up. Hikari and her pack are on their way to Paradise. Little did they know that they would cross paths with Kiba adn the gang. Now they all set out to find what every wolf searches for
1. Chapter 1

We will meet again in paradise By Hikari

1/29/2005

Intro

Hige's Good bye.

"What the heck is going on here? I don't recognize anything I see," A young man with brownish black hair and Blue eyes said to himself. His name is Kiba Fang.

"Kiba is that you?" A younger voice whimpered it was Hige.

"HIGE what happened to you?" Kiba asked in concern.

"Well I got beet up by Kai's old pack...

(AN: Sorry I will Go on with the story in a moment Kai's old pack is the bad guy.)

"Well, well, well isn't it Hige Whiskers and Kiba Fang," A gruff voice said. Kiba started growling. Suddenly Tsume showed up. He jumped in front of Kiba.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought we told you to beat it a long time ago!" Tsume yelled at their rival.

"I'm here to kill Hige not you or Kiba, or if you want I will kill all three of you at once. It is your choice," Logan said with a evil smirk.

"Well you sure are not killing our friend with out a fight." Kiba growled.

"Oh look whose talking. Poor, poor, Kiba you have so much pride but you're using it in all the wrong ways. Not only that but you and Tsume took my girls from me. Ya'll deserve to die," Logan said looking at both Kiba and Tsume as if he was challenging them to a fight.

"Your girls!" Tsume and Kiba growled as they lunged toward Logan.

"What the heck I can't get close to him," Kiba said. Logan smiled at Kiba and Tsume and then looked at Hige.

"Well boys I am not ready to fight you two yet. I was after Hige remember."

Hige went to run toward his friends it was not long after that Logan grabbed Hige by the back of the neck.

Hige let out a scream that could be heard for miles. The young wolf then shut his eyes that were full of tears for the last time. Though his thoughts were not dead._ 'Oki I am so sorry that I wasn't able to see you for one last time. Some how sweetheart I will make it so we can see each other again my love. I wanted to die with you so you wouldn't be alone. Oki I hope you know that you are the reason I came back to the pack, your the only reason a stuck around these bunch of losers, and now life without you I would probably go insane. I love you and I hope to see you again in Paradise. Kiba man I don't know what I am going to do without you around...'_Hige's tears fell harder and faster. _'You are the best friend I have ever had. Kiba you gave me something to look forward too. You're so wise and caring to let you know I am not mad at you for not saving me here and now. You're like a brother to me and I look up to you and respect you and all you have done for us. You are truly a gifted from God. I love you bro good bye. One more thing I hope you make it to paradise out of all of us you deserve to. Hikari well, It is a shame that ya'll put me down but no hard feeling's. I will convince you one day that I am a real wolf maybe then you would leave Kiba for me. Heck why am I saying I got Oki so I am the lucky one. Besides Hikari you and Kiba are happy together ya'll are basically the same wolves just of different gender. I hope you and Kiba find Paradise together one day'._ With a slight smile Hige let go of his life. Knowing he would see his friends again in paradise.

"Darn you Logan!" Kiba yelled. Suddenly Logan walked off.

"Hey come back here!" Tsume yelled. Growling, Tsume and Kiba looked at each other.

"You do know that you can chase after me now right?" Logan smirked with an evil smile. "That is if you can make it up here. See the rest of my pack also has a bone to pick with the two of you," Logan said as he vanished into the midnight air.

"What the heck was he talking about? What pack?" Tsume said.

"I don't know Tsume but whoever they are we will give them a good fight," Kiba snarled, though he was not mad at Tsume. The pain for not saving Hige was killing Kiba.

"The girls! He is after the girls now!" Tsume said in a big fear that Logan was going to hurt Kai or Hikari or both. "Kiba I want you to go after him for me," Tsume said.

"Tsume I..."

"KIBA JUST GO DON'T FIGHT ME NOW!" Tsume yelled at Kiba.

"Alright I will go good luck old foe," Kiba said.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of my self Kiba," Tsume said with a smile. "Just go and finish Logan off," Tsume said. Kiba then nodded his head at Tsume and ran off. _'Good luck Kiba. I know you can do it my well... that does not matter. Anyways tell Kai that I love her and take care of Hikari as well I know you will. Even if I do live after this battle I may not have enough strength to find her in time. Well see you in Paradise old foe.'_

As Kiba was running after Logan then he started feeling a little dizzy, as if some one was putting him to sleep. _'No I must keep going, Hiakri and Kai need me. I can't fall a...'_ Kiba then fell to the ground he was out cold.

(AN: Okay the part I am about to write is out of my character, it is Cheza Unfortunately.)

"Kiba are you okay?" Cheza asked.

"Get away from me," Kiba growled at Cheza.

"This one does not unde-"

"Understand what. That because of you Cheza we are all going to die!" Kiba yelled He started to under stand what Hikari meant when she said that Cheza was no good. Kiba then shut his eyes then said. "Go before I kill you Cheza. NOW LEAVE!" Kiba yelled. He then jumped to his feet then lunged at Cheza_. I'm sorry Cheza but you took everything that was important to me, every thing I have ever worked for away. _As soon as Kiba got to where Cheza had been standing he realized she had moved.

"This one is sorry to Kiba but you don't seem to under stand the way of the child of light..."

"Shut up what does a stupid flower like you know about a wolf like Hikari anyways," Kiba yelled at his old love.

"All this one is saying is that Hikari is evil, she is the one that will lead ya'll to death not this one," Cheza said with a grin that made Kiba sick to his stomach.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU... Kiba suddenly stopped he heard howling from a far distance away it was Tsume. Kiba knew that howl from anywhere, but wait it was not the old "I won" type howl it was the "I have been attacked howl". Kiba could not believe what he was hearing, that's when he looked at Cheza and said. "I hate you, good bye." Kiba then ran off to find


	2. Chapter 2

Tsume's last battle./POV/

"Darn it I was not planing for it to end this way. Not here not now Logan where are you? You said you wanted to fight me so bring it!" "Kiba where are you?" Did you find Kai and Hikari yet?" "Darn you Kiba answere me, I know your not dead!"

Logans /POV/

Poor Tsume so many thoughts so little time. Well this maybe what the child of darkness called for your death. See Tsume you and her were never ment to be she was just using you. You were her boy toy, Kai knew that you had alot of problems but she did not care none of them cared. Kiba well he on the other hand knows that your about to die and he is laufing his head off right now. Hikari, where do I start she is probly the best looking thing my eyes have ever seen. She is so sweet and loyal it is hard to go wrong when you well that is a differnt story.

Tsume's /POV/

Shut up Logan and fight me! Even if I do die I still wont belive that Kai wants me dead. She loves me as much as I do her! She told me that before she met me her world was total hell with you. She told me that you beat her as if she had no feelings. Now you are telling me a whole bunch of bull she does not want me dead it is you she wants dead! Then you go off about Kiba well sorry to say pal but you are wrong about him. Even though the guy is full of crap I know he would never leave one of his pack member's to fend for himself in a fight to the death. Even though we did not like each other we still promised each other this. That if one of us was to die the other will take care of the girls. It took Kai and Hikari to show us that our hate for each other was no good after all we are pack members so we are stuck together, so we might as well get use to it. Last but not least don't you ever bring up Hikari and talk about her like that, the only one she was loal to was Kiba she loved him so. I actully happy that she is going to get marryed to Kiba. Insted of a B like you Logan.

Kiba's Fight for life.

"Kiba what happend to you?" A girl with Ice Blue eyes and silver hair asked."Hikari as always you were right about Cheza."

''I was too full of pride to listen to you I'm sorry." ( cough,cough) Kibas voice was growing weaker." You tried to warn me and the others about her." "I don't know what I saw

that was so special."GRRR" Because of her they are all dead Hige,Blue Toboe, and Tsume!" Kiba started crying at the loss of his friends it isn't fair they died trying to save some one who kinda cared and Tsume died because of me and my stupid pride yea he was not my friend but he still was there any time we needed him,then Toboe I know he was the wuss of us but he was so kind heared, This one the one I never planed to say good bye too Hige why you? So happy and still very smart you will be the one I miss the most,your like a younger brother to me.Your the best friend I have ever had I will miss you the most I love ya bro.till we meet agian bye my brother. " Kiba..."

Hikari could not find the words to say to the man she loved so much. "Kiba I love we all love you well I dont know about Tsume but I'm sure he was fund of you. " Toboe looked up to just about that was nice to him it is a shame that he had to be the first to die well maybe it was a good thing he probly woouldn't be able to handle all of this."

"Hige the only good part about his death was that he died in the hands of a friend." " I know he probly saw you as the best friend he probly ever had even though ya'll got into alot of fights he still respected you." Hikari said almost in tears. Kiba had felt her pain even though it near about killed hin to moove he got up abd put one arm around Hikari.

Shh... I'm here Hikari please don't cry I know it hurts looseing our friends and your older brother." "I promis you we will all meet again in paradise." Kiba said he was growing weaker. " I know I asked you this before do you belive in paradise?" Kiba asked. " If it is Hevan then yes. Hikari replyed with a soft smile trying to cheer herself up.

" I love you Hikari." "It is almost my time to go." Kiba said. That was it for Hilari she could not act out being happy any more she threw her head in Kiba's bloody shoulder

and started crying. To her paradise was being with Kiba he tault her so much. She even gave her heart to him the thought of him dead frightend her. She loved him so.

" Kiba I don't want you to leave me here alone. "I can't live with out you please dont leave me." Hikari cryed. All Kiba could dowaspullher closer to him then he kissed

her for the last time . "I love you Hikari ." " We will meet again in paridise my love." Kiba was gone. Hakari then got up looked around then she saw a luna flower

she was sure that it was cheza so she picked her and said " Thanks Cheza you took my world away." I hope your happy because of you they are all dead because of you I hate flowers." Hikari then snaped the flower in to. Hikari felt good after words she had been heart broken for a long time till she met the best wolf friends a girl could ever have. That feeling soon became stronger. She felt all of their presents around her she knew she was not alone like she feared when Kiba... that filling all of a sudden went away. Her heart fell and shattered apart even though he was with her in spirit she still wished he was in the flesh so she could be held by him again. Thats when she ran off of that snowy pick of the mountain never to return to the place where she lost everything.

As Hikari was running something stoped her dead in her tracks. It was Tsume he was dead, she noticed th pool of blood around her older brother's dead body. Her eyes were filling with tears as she walked over to Tsume to bid him fiar well.( " This just isen't fair, why you, why my older brother of all of them ." " I know we did not have a bond or anything but still I love him,he is my brother.") ( " Dear God please watch out for him, Kiba,Hige,and Toboe for me.") "Now for my pack where could they be?" " Hikari is that you?" A fimilare voice asked. " Yes Kai Im here." Hikari was pleased to see her friend again . " Where are the other two at?" Hakari asked." I dont know ." "I thought you knew." Kai said. Hikari's eyes widend her heart started pounding like never before. ( " Oki,Saya where are ya'll at?") Hikari then looked at Kai " We have to find them now before something bad happens to them!" Hikari yelled." Wheres Kiba?" Kai asked. Hikari didn't answer her friends plee she was now worried about her other pack members more than ever.Was it the thought of Kiba and the his pack that kept her heart set on finding them after all she was their leader and they trusted her to be there for them when things got bad.BAM BAM. Hikari and Kai froze to the sound of a gun shot. Then looked at each other with Concern...

There was a long silence between the two then a fimilar voice not frome thier pack but a close friend by the name Sandry said " Hikari, Kai I'm so sorry I tryed to protect them but I coulden't. Sandry cryed. " Protect who?" Hikari asked as ahe looked at her friends batterd body in fear of the two names she was about to say. " Oki and Saya thier dead." Sandry said in a low voice. " Oki did send a few words to you Hikari." Sandry said.

( Pleas email me if you don't like the story. My Email adress is Kibasgirl199)


	3. Chapter 3

Oki's good bye

"I'm sorry Hikari, I did my best . . . you were right about this paradise thing. It does exist, just not for me. You were right in saying we should look for it, but I think it was Kiba who showed me just what paradise is really for. He said it would be wonderful and that wolves could run free together, without the stench of those humans. But isn't that the same as saying this world is paradise? I mean wolves do run free and behind the ugly looks are beautiful towns rich in food, warmth, and . . . hot guys! There are beautiful places in this world, like darcia's little, well BIG, garden thingy . . . before it was destroyed. But you know this world maybe the opposite of paradise as well . . . you can view it as a apocalyptic hell. I know I say I love this world more than paradise, but I think I'd rather meet my friends in paradise. Hikari, as my pack leader I look up to you . . ." cough cough "Maybe I'm talking too much for my own good. But I have so much to say. I'm not ready to pass on to whatever lies before me. But what if paradise lies before me? Maybe I should let go . . . you know just to find out. Yeah, I think I will, maybe I should get Tsume to kill me off, lord knows he will" laughs lightly "He did it Hige . . . lucky man, died at the hands of his friend . . . but me who am I dying at the hands of? I see our death as a fault of that damn flower! Someone kill it soI can die in peace."

Hikar's eyes filled with tears as she said to herself in hopes Oki was listining ." IT is dead, IT is Dead ,IT IS DEAD!' " You can rest in piece my friend the flower is dead now, she is dead and burning in Hell now, for all she has done to us..." " Why can't I die I have nothing to live for except you Kai your the only pack member I have left." Hikari then hit the ground in tears for her fallen pack members. " Why are you sorry Oki? "You never did anything wrong." " Tell you the trueth you were the one that kept me smilng when I was mad." Im sorry you had to die I will miss you always and I will remember you." " Im sure kiba will look out for you and Saya,as for me and Kai well we still will go on and find who ever is doing this I promise both of you that." Hikari said to her lost pack member. Hikari then looked at Kai and said." Lets go we have nothing left here." If we stay we will be killed too but then thats how it should be right." I mean what do we have to live for." " Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Oki, and Saya are dead because of that darn flower." " After all we did for her she just watched our pack die." " As she just stood there and watched them all die in vian for a stupid luna Flower that she was." Hikari said redy to give up hope. POP " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HIKARI, WE DO HAVE A REASON TO LIVE WE GOT EACH OTHER, WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!"Kai yelled.

Later that night Hikari and Kai were walking through the snowy peeks far from where they had left. Every thing that they loved and cared for behind.

growling " Who the heck was that?" Kai asked.

The two girls froze and looked at there fo strait in the eye.Kai's eyes became wide as she saw who the fo was. It was her old pack members. "Well, Well, Well boys what do we have here?" One of the wolves asked with a smirk. " Hello Kai long time no see." " Oh you have the child of light, Hikari with you too." I always knew you were the smart one of the bunch. The same wolf said as the rest of the pack gathered around him. Grrr "Shut up Logan what do you know!" Kai growled at him. She then looked at Hikari and said "Go now." "What no I am not leaving you here to fight alone." Hikari fualt with Kai. The other pack was getting redy to pounce. " HIKARI I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW GO!" "Please I beg you go I will be fine." Kai said to Hikari. "Bu..." "KAI!" Hikari yelled as she was thrown from the clif where they were standing at. Kai had to push her she did not want to loose another one of her friends. The battle went on to the morning. Hikari had woken up. She then looked up at tha cliff where Kai was at. She ran up to her friends aid. When she got there she noticed the blood staind snow and dead wolf body's every where. Hikari's eye's fille with tears when she saw a aproching wolf. " Hikari what are you crying for I'm alive but not for long." " My boddy is weaker now and it is all I can bare to stand up ." Kia said with her head held low. " No you can't give up not now Kai, I need you." Hikari cryed. " Besides this time your not dieing alone like the others did." "I wont let you go alone." Hikari was starting to cry as she fualt with the words she was going to say next. " Even if I have to fight you first I will." Hikari looked at her battered and bruised friend and almost sister in her eyes." Fine I will fight you Hikari." "Lets go!" Kai yelled. The two best friend were almost equal at their fighting skills. Thats when Kai decided to go for Hikari's

neck. She knew it would end her own sufering as well as Hikari's broken heart.

Kai was not expecting the same move that she was going to use on Hikari, That Hikari used on her as well.

( Oh Kai is alive she just don't want Hikari to find out)

The fight was over...

Hikaris fienell fiarwell.

The cold air blew acrossed the two half dead wolves. Hikari was fighting back tears and the thought of her best friend laying three feet infront of her. " Kai are you there?"

"Are you alive?" Hikari asked in hopes that Kai would answer her." Well if you are alive please here me out." " I am sorry to you and Oki, you both didn't need to die because of me." " Ya'll were the best friends I have ever had, whenI felt like giving up you two were right ther to see me through it all." Cough, Cough Hikari was in so much pian. Then she started to cry at tha loss of her best friend lying not but a few feet away. She then crawled to her friends side and put her head on the shoulder of her dead friend. " I love you sis, I am so sorry that you did not get to tell Tsume goodbye, But he did love you so much. I am sure he was with you while you were fighting your old pack." " Late at night he would say your name in a low sweet voice." " His life was all about you, all he wanted was you to be with him." " You kept him going." " To think my older brother falling inlove with his worst rivels twinsister.Hikaris mind then filled with Kiba. She was to sad to cry. "Well on with Oki hey girl I want you to know you are not alone." Even though your gone we are still a team, words can't express what you mean to me." Love you lots sis. You will always be in my heart always you will never be forgotten. " Tell Kiba I love him so, and that I will see him soon."

There was along silence . ( Hikari once more lost the words to say to her fallen mate.) Then she put her hand on her stomach and started crying. " Damn it this is not fiar why you of us all why?" "Kiba I love you I wish I could have told you this before you died." " I am expecting a your child but now I can't even give birth becuase I have no life left." Hikari then got up and slowly and walked over to a tree where Kiba firsted kissed her." I remember that day so clearly my I was so afraid that Tsume would find out and hurt you for kissing me." Hikari then layed down. "You told me that day that you would protect me from anything and anyone." " Kiba!" Hikari then punched the ground. "You told me we would marry one day under this tree. "The day I had lost my virginity to you." I felt so safe in your arms thatday oh how I wished it would have lasted alot longer." Hikari then shut her eyes. She saw Kiba's sweet face once more. Her tears strated falling, oh how she wished he was there holding her in his loving arms. I hope you found your Paradice my love Till we meet again I love you. Fiar well to all of my friends We Will Meet Again In Paradice. I love ya'll good bye.

Kai's Last Words

'This sucks... well maybe it doesn't. I don't know anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore, not even who I am. I've done so much and I'm not even proud of it. I've killed my whole pack. It was because of me. It's my fault, it's all my fault. The mountain pack only wanted me, everyone was just trying to protect themselves when it should have been me who protected them.' Kai thought struggling through tears. 'But why did they attack us? It's because of it. That Flower... that thing... that curse. It was my job to kill it. My whole pack went and searched for the Hanabito. Just about half of us died trying to find it. The ones that survived blamed the flower for the deaths of our friends and family. After a while we stopped in a town where we almost completely lost the scent. I left the pack and searched for the flower on my own, dedicated to avenging my friends. I eventually made it to Freeze City. I almost killed it too if that damn Darcia hadn't gotten in my way. Oh well the things dead now Hikari ripped it to shreds.' Kai smiled to herself 'I never thought I'd die like this. I don't know how I wanted to die I just never thought I'd be lying here in pain. Oh Tsume why can't you be alive to kill me now, just end my suffering. Hikari I think I'll miss you the most next to Tsume. You were always there to hold me back from a fight. You always had my back, no matter how bad the odds were you were by my side. You were the one who controlled my anger. My old pack knew me as Yami because I brought death and darkness to whoever I fought. I'm so sorry; you died because of me and my old pack. They only wanted me and Cheza, not you, not Tsume, not any of you. But in our fur we carried that vile creature's stench and for that they killed all of us off. Hige, Oki, Toboe, Rekka I can't believe you guys were the first to go. Yeah you bunch got under my fur but you were always there to make sure everyone was happy. Every where you went you brightened the room up with just being there. Kiba I'm so sorry, you died both because of me and that stupid thing. If you want to blame someone for your death blame me, I was the reason you were attacked in the first place. I wanted to make it to paradise with you I wanted to see it though to the end. But now I don't think I'll be able to. I'm sorry we never had a normal brother - sister relationship I'll miss you my brother. Tsume...' Kai's tears came faster and harder with just the thought of her dead mate frozen and covered in snow. 'Why you? Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me? You and Kiba of all people should have made it to Paradise. I'm sorry; I wanted to take you to Paradise hoping that you would find your dream there. You're the reason I stayed with the pack. You're the reason I kept going all the way. You're the reason I'm here, this far. I wanted to be with you, to take you to Paradise, I wanted to have a family with you Tsume. I love you.' Kai couldn't find the strength to think anymore and with her last breath she whispered.

"I wish I could have seen him one last time before I die and tell him he was a father." And with that Kai let go of life and died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter1

TWO...

girls walked into a bar where the boys were sitting." How what hotties." Hige said. " Calm down Hige." A older boy with white hair said his name is Tsume. " Why does he need to calm down?" A girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes asked. As she sat down at the table. " Hikari lets go ." The other girl said. " Oh but Kai we do need to we justed stoped." Hikari complaind to her friend. Kai looked at Hikari in suprize. "FINE!"Kai yelled cuasing everyone at the bar to look. " What?" Kai yelled. " You know for someone so pretty you sure do have a bad temper. Hige said smiling. Kai looked at him. She barely smiled and said " You idoit." Hige jumped his heart then almost fell. For that he had never been turned down by a girl before. How could she call him that he was being nice. "Kai that was mean." Hikari said. Hige smiled then he said." Thanks babbie." POP " My God that hurt!" Hige fussed. " You Pervert!" Hakari yelled. Kai then started lafing. Hige had a huge red mark acrossed his face. "Well look who's talking now." Kiba smiled at Hikari. Hikari started blushing , he was so cute. " Whats wrong?" Kiba asked. "Nothing it's nothing." Hikari smiled. "Um maybe it is good idea to leave." Hakari said to Kai. " Good I am tired of this pack of idoits. " Kia said. " Bye." Hakari said looking at Kiba. "Bye."

Kiba said back." I hope we see each other again someday." Kiba said in a low sweet voice. Hikari then got up and ran out of the bar. Kai was right behind her.

Kiba was smiling. He really did like Hikari, she had spunk and alot of control. He made a promis to himself that he would see her again. " Hey Hige, Tsume, Toboe why don't we follow them. Kiba said with a grin acrossed his face. " What the hell are you thinking Kiba, we don't even know who they are. Tsume growled. " I think it is a good idea."Toboe said. " Yea and scense when was it that Kiba had a bad idea Tsume, Im going." Hige said with a smile. Kiba then looked at Tsume once more and said " I know your not afraid are you Tsume?" " Fine I comming alog so you don't through a fit with out me!" Tsume said. " So we don't through a fit?" Hige said in a joking manner. Tsume just looked at Hige with a grin on his face.

Later on that night Hikari and Kai sat down under a tree. Hikari had not stoped thinking of the white wolf she saw at the bar he was so cute and friendly. Well maybe not cute and friendly but in a manner of speaking. " Wow that was one hell of a day." Kai said. " Why do you say that Kai?" Hikari asked her friend. "Well for one thing you and pretty boy hit it off good." Kai said smiling at Hikari. " What no, him nope not me he is to out there for my liking." Hikari said blushing. " Yea right sure Hikari thats what you want me to think." Admitt it you have the hotts for the guy." Kai said trying to get the trueth out of Hikari. " Shut up Kai!" Hikari yelled her face even more red then before. " Okay." Kai said as she put her arms around the back of her head. "Good night." Hikari said as Kaidriffted off to sleep. The nexted morning the girls were off. They had a race towards their home. There was a tie between the two after all they were equall in speed. " Gramps we'er home!" Hikari called out. " Welcome back Hikari and Kai." A gruff old voice said back." Where is Oki and Rekka at?" Kai asked. " They went out for a while." the old man said.

(After hearing that Oki and Rekka were out, Hikari and Kai settled in waiting there return. Oh wait you don't know Who Oki and Rekka are do you.)

"Hey stop those dogs! " A man wearing blue yelled out. "They stole my lunch." The man demanded. Kiba then looked around to see what the fuss was about." Exuse us." A young girl with red hair and one blue eye and green eye said her name is Oki. Thats when another younger girl

ran by the boys. She had blue hiar and black tiped and gold eyes. Her name is Rekka. Thats when the girls took a sharp conner. The boys just stood there for a moment and then the man that had been chasing the girls asked. " Where did they go?" All Kiba could do was point strait. The man then ran off in the direction Kiba pointed.

" Thank you so much for helping us." Oki said. " Your welcome ." Kiba smiled. " So where did all of you come from?" Rekka asked. Mean while Oki's head was off some where eles. How they are so hott. Their leader is more than words can say, the guy with the white hair is cute, and the guy in the yellow jaket well I will just leave it at that. "Is that a girl behind you?" Oki asked. Hige turned around and looked behind him all he saw was Toboe. Thats whene it hit him. Hige started cracking up. "Ha, Toboe she thinks your a girl!" Hige said lafing his head off. " So then she is a boy, oh I am so so sorry." Oki cried. " Thats okay." Toboe said blushing. Hige on the other hand been lafing his head off. " What was so funny Hige?" Kiba asked kinda lafing. Tsume also thought it was funny that the new girl thought Toboe was a girl. " Hey do you guys want to come home with was?" Oki asked smiling."Oki that is not a good idea." "Kai and Hikari don't trust new commers remember." The younger girl Rekka said. " I know but I am sure that they would under stand, I mean these guys of been on the road for a long time, I think Hikari would, let them stay a while, besides gramps wont care."Oki said smiling. "Fine." Rekka said rolling her eyes. "Lets go home then." Oki said. "Hey I bet Kai and Hikari are home now as well." Rekka said with a smile.

"Home sweet home." Oki said as they reached a big castle. "Holy crap, you live here." Hige said looking at Oki."No, not just Rekka and I there are two other girls that live here as well oh and a old man, we call him gramps he is the leader of this city." Oki said. "You live with a human ?"Kiba asked. "Ew no he is not a human." " He is a wolf as well." Oki replyed." Why..." Every one who lives here is a wolf we are all a big pack...well kinda." Oki said stopping Kiba from asking. Then she looked at the big doors that led into the house and yelled "We're home!" "Oh we got visiters as well." " Oki what did Gramps say about stranger's." a filmilar voice said. Kiba knew that voice he just couldn't put his paw on it. "Oh please let them in they wont stay long." Oki cryed. "Fine." The doors then opend . "Kai and Hikari!" Rekka yelled as she ran over to welcome her friends home. "Hey Rekka and Oki." Hikaria and Kai said. Thats when Hikari saw the boy from the bar. He did say he would see me again, but I didn't think he meant it. "Oh look it's the pervert Hige from the bar." Kai said. "Hey that was rude Kai!" Oki yelled she did think Hige was cute. Kiba looked at Hikari and said "It's nice to see you again Hikari." Kiba said in a flirtashes way." Nice to see you two Kiba." "Hikari said blushing. " KIba can I ask you some thing later?" Hikari asked. "Sure, why not now?" Kiba asked back. "Just wait." Hikari replyed. She then turned to go, thats when an old man walked in. He did not look like an old man. He has long blondish hair, green eyes , and about 6'11. His name is Leo."Hey gramps." Hikari said with a smile. "Hello Hikari how was your day?" Leo asked. "Oh good." Hikari replyed.

Thats when Leo noticed the group of boys. "Oki." Leo said looking at Oki, he knew that it was her that brought them home.

Thats when they all heard growling comming from the front door. Kai looked at the door and said "It's Logan and his pack." Thats when Logan came in and said. " Hello Yumi it has been a while." Logan said with evil smirk. " Yes so I was planing on it to be forever Logan, oh and by the way my name is Kai not Yummi got it." Kai said in a bored voice. Logan then set his sights on Hikari. "Hey babbie whats up." Logan said with a smile that would make a grown man sick . Logan has grey hair and one red eye and one blue eye." The sky and don't call me babbie." Hikari growled at Logan. Then she walked off to her room. "That girl has to much pride, she needs to learn her place old man!" Logan said it was clear he was fed up by Hikari's pride." Let the girl go Logan she does not belong to you or I, so there is nothing we can do." Leo said. "What the way she acts does not bother you, and you are basickly her father you have raised her from a pup she has to listen to you." Logan said. "What do I have to stop her for she has dreams and so many possibilities ahead of her, I know some day she will make a great leader." Leo said with a smile.He was proud of Hikari he knew she was the child of light and that she played a big role in opening the gates to paradice. "THAT GIRL STILL NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE SHE IS A FEMALE AFTER ALL!" Logan yelled. Thats when Logan looked down and saw a fat young wolf smelling around him." No affense man but you need a bath you stink." Hige said with a smile. " What the heck are you talking about boy and why do you care?" Logan asked. "Well my noise is sentive and I hate things that smell bad." Hige said. "Well I got to go." Logan said as he walked out and slamed the door.

Later that night Oki, Rekka and Kai were in the kitchen cooking diner. "Where's Hikari?" Kiba asked the girls. "I think she is in her room." Kai replyed. "Where is that at?" Kiba asked. " Why are you so interested?" Kai asked back. "It is hard to say." Kiba replyed. "You like her don't you?" Oki asked. "Yes I do as a friend that is." Kiba replyed. "Well her room is on the third floor three rooms on the right, I sugest using the elavator, its faster." Kai said to Kiba. "Okay thank you." Kiba said with a smile.

Thats when Kiba ran off to fin Hikar. "Wow that guy is a keeper." Oki said. "Yes he is but Hikari might notice that." Rekka said. " I think it is love as well he followed me and Hikari all the way here." Kai said.

Kiba had reached Hikari's room her door was closed. So he went to knock on her door and thats when it opened. "Kiba is there something you want from me?" Hikari asked. "Yes can we talk in your room." Kiba said. "Okay." Hikari said. The two walked in the king size room. Kiba was not care about the room. All he cared about was Hikari and the fact the two of them were alone at last.Hikari was feeling the heat that she felt at the bar when she first met Kiba, after that she was inlove with him, her mind filled with thoughts of him, and last night after she fell asleep she had a dream about him. "Kiba whats wrong?" Hikari asked. "Nothing Im fine." "There is something I want to ask you." "Are you the child of light by any chance?" "If I told you Kiba would you tell?" Hikari asked. "No I promis." Kiba said in a sweet voice. "I am the child of light."Hikari anwserd. "Now I have a questin to ask you." Hikari said. "Do you know that dum flower maiden?" "Yes why?" Kiba asked. Hikari's face grew sour to the thought of Kiba and that thing ... no it cant be can it. " I am sorry Kiba but it' not allowd in this house hold, we all hate it and that smell it has."Hikari said. "Well Cheza is getting in the way." Kiba said. "Really that means you and the others will stay here for a while then." Hikari said with bright eyes. Kiba started lafing. "What?" Hikari asked.

"Your kinda strange but you are still down to Earth I like that in a girl." Kiba said he as he reached his hand out to toch Hikari's face. Hikari froze there she was fired up and she loved every moment of it. Kiba was so hott but so gentle and smart. Thats when she decided to grabe his hand so he wouldn't toch her face but her hand. Their hand toched. Kiba looked at Hikai and then whisperd as he pulled her closer" I love you Hikari."

To all the reviewers:

Thanx peeps for your support but do you think I could get a bit more feed back? YesI know the first three chapters were sad but it gets better I promise ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter2.

Charictor's Kiba, Tsume, Hige, Toboe, Hikari, Kai, Oki, Saya, Rekka, Leo,

Badguy Logan

Rivel Cheza

Hikari stared at Kiba for a couple moments and said. "I dont know if I fill the same or not Kiba." "When I first saw you I thought you were some guy that was nice but never ment a word he said." "You see I don't trust to many guys with the trueth all the guys I have been with only wanted to say those three words to get me in bed and that was it." "After that I never saw them again because I said no to sex they left me." "My heart has been broken so many times I don't know who to trust." "Now when I hear I love you come from a guys mouth I don't bye it at all... but Kiba you followed me all the way here no one has ever done that before." " I'm not sure of what to belive, in what you say,or how I fill right now."

Kiba was looking at Hikari in the eyes he listend to every word she said. He just could not belive some one so pretty and smart was so alone and untrusting of the three words I love you. "Hikari you can trust me I will never run from your side I love you that much." "I know it sounds funny but when I saw you for the first time I knew that you were the one for me, that you were my soul mate." "I felt a more stronger conection to you then any one I have ever met before." "Cheza doesn't even come close to you."

Kiba said trying to convence Hikari that he truely did love her. "I will even give my life for you Hikari." "Please Hikari you must belive me when I say I love you." Kiba said in a low sweet voice. Hikari then looked at him and said "I love you two." Kiba's eyes opend wide. He smiled at her and then pulled her closer to him. His arms rapped tightly around Hikari. Hikari's did the same. They were about to kiss when the fire alarm went off.Hikari and Kiba looked at each other, Hikari started laufing then let go of Kiba...

Kiba did the same. "My God Oki we cant leave you alone with cooking for nothing!" Kai yelled.As smoke came from every where. "Sorry Kai I was outside asleep." Oki said.

"Oh my God Oki you are so pethedic." "I cant belive you any more." Kai said. "Im sorry Kia...I didn't mean for it to happen this way." Oki said. "Well you shouldent have fallen asleep outside!" Kai yelled. "Well you shouldnt have left me alone with the food you knoe how I am Kai so it is partly your falt!" Oki yelled back. "What is going on down here?" Hikari asked Kai and Oki. " "Well we were cooking dinner and I left Oki alone with the food and she decides to go out side and fall asleep." Kai said in a angry voice."Well Kai you know you can't leave Oki alone with cooking she winds up falling asleep." Hikari said.

"See Kai I told you." Oki said with a smile. "Shut up Oki!" Kai yelled at Oki. Hikari was looking at her two best friends in wonder they never had fault like this before. "Is the food redy?" Hikari asked. "Food... oh yes it is redy Hikari." Oki said with a smile. "Okay then lets eat." Kiba said. "Did I here food?" Hige asked. "Why yes." Oki repled.

"I will be served in a moment." Kai said. "What will be served in a moment and what is all the smoke about?" Tsume asked." You will find out in a moment." Kai said.

"Well hurry up I'm hungry." Hige said. Hikari then walked out of the room Kiba followed her.Hikari then turnd around and asked."Hey Oki how long will it be till diner is served?" "Uh in like five or ten minutes." Oki replyed. " Okay I will be down shortly." Hikari said with a grin on her face." She was walking out in a rather fast speed. Kiba went to follow her thats when a fimialer voice said "I hate you." it was Hige. "What why?" Kiba asked. "You know...you and Hikari it is plane and clear that the two of you are inlove yet ya'll just met." Hige said in a mocking manner. "Yes you are right Hige...I gess you know me to well." Kiba said in a smile."After all Hikari is the reason I brought ya'll here,she is the reason I followed Kai and her." Kiba said. "Man your in it deep." Hige said. "What about Cheza... not that I care."Hige said in a bord sounding voice. "Lets for get about Cheza, I don't need her in my life she is a stupid flower after all." Kiba said. "Was that Kiba I was hearing?"Tsume asked in surprize. "Are you feeling okay Kiba?"Toboe asked. "Yes I fill great with out Cheza around she was holding me back from being a real wolf lets ditch her." Kiba said. Tsume,Hige, and Toboe yelled"YES!" Kiba jumped. "Wow you guys really didn't like her did ya'll?" Kiba asked in suprize.

"Oh no I forgot about Blue." Hige said in a worried sounding voice."It is your grave not mine." Kiba said backing away from Hige."Oh she wont do anything to me." Hige said

"Who is Blue?" Oki asked Hige. "She is my girlfriend." Hige replyed. Damn he has a girl alredy. Oki said in her mind. "Whats wrong?" Hige asked. "Oh nothing...hey do you want to be friends?" Oki asked. "Yes." Hige said


	6. Chapter 6

"Diner!"Oki said. The guys all ran to the deck out side. Thats where the food was going to be served .They all sat down at the table execpt Tsume he walked over to the end of the deck.He was kinda pleased that Kiba ditched the flower maiden  
Cheza.Cheza got on Tsume's nerves. Thats when he felt a kick in the leg, that nearly knocked him to the ground. He turnd to see who had did that it was Kai. "Are you hungry or not?" Kai asked. "Yes I am..."Tsume replyed trying to stay calm."but not for that trash ." He smirked."Your a B! Kai yelled. "Fine starve see how I care I didn't want you or you pack here anyways."Kai then walked off although she was use to men like him being rude.It was their nature as if they had some sort of rule to be rude and nasty like that."So I heard you boys ran around with that flower maiden." Leo said. "Can we please not talk about that."Kai said."Why?" Toboe asked."Well me,Hikari,Oki,and Kai hate the flower maiden." Rekka replied. "It is pure evil to this pack." Hikari said." "That flower maiden caused more heart break and pain

then anything I have ever heard of before."Oki said."Yea inspiecaily to Kai, she hate's that m..." "Thats enoughf Rekka." Kai said cutting her friend off before she siad to much.

Later that night after dinner the sent of lunar flowers became strong.Oki started sneezing. "That sent is to strong and smelly!" Rekka said. "I agree." Oki said.

Thats when Hikari and Kai started growling. As a skanky looking pink haired girl with red eyes walked in. Hikari and Kai knew it was the flower maiden. Kai then looked at the thing standing before her and said."What do you want...why are you here?"Kai growled. She hated the lunar flower.In her eyes the flower was more evil then Logan,She had good reason to after all the flower was the reason that Kai's old pack was killed. "All this one wants is Kiba and the other wolves that are here." Cheza said.Her voice mede Kai madder then before.Thats when Kai went to pounce on Cheza.Hikari then jumped in front of Kai and then said."Get out Cheza your not welcome here." Hikari said firmly." This one is not going to stay long ...this one is here for Kiba only. Cheza said. " I am not comming with you Cheza...You heard Hikari now get out!" Kiba yelled at Cheza.That when another girl walked in,she had black hair and blue eyes and a black coat a red scarf a mini skirt with boots that came up to her knees. Her name is Blue. Her eyes then scand the deck, thats when she saw her boy friend (Hige) talking to some girl.That angered Blue."I see how it is Hige." Blue said. "I turn my back on you for a moment and you run to some Hussy." "Who you calling Hussy! Hige has something better now! Listen Blue eyes go run to your 'Pops' (sorry, Blue Fans, my friend Oki loves Hige, she thinks Blue is cool but she wants Hige soooooo bad!)" Oki stood up and raised her fists in confidence. "You wanna start something, oh, yeah and don't call me Hussy!" "You already told her not to call you a Hussy" Tsume stated. "Oh shut up your not in this!" Oki yelled. Tsume shot her a scary look and a certain fear grew in Oki's eyes. "Meep" Oki said as she backed away in fear. "So your scared of him?" Blue asked. "Not you though!" Oki laughed. "I could beat the crap out of him" Blue mumbled. "What's that?" Tsume growled. "Meep" Oki said. "He wasn't talkin' to you" Hige laughed. "Oh, really?" Oki blushed when Hige talked to her.

Hikari looked at Oki. She saw a smile on Oki's face. Hikair felt good that her friend had found the perfect guy. That was what Oki ahd wanted for her life prince charming.

Well, that is what every girl want's right.Hikari's eyes then crossed Cheza's.Hiakari was now focused on Cheza she had been waiting to fight the flower maiden along time.

Hikari was not going to rest in peice till Cheza was in shreds(Okay I am not jealous of Cheza it is more of a I hate her thing, me and the rest of my pack do ... we all want Cheza to die and never come back.) "This one thinks you need to stop Tsume." Cheza said. "What's that?" Tsume growld at Cheza.Hikari looked at Cheza and said "Hey you were not welcome to thier fight Cheza." Hikari said."Oh and, this one thinks you need to leave now." Hikari said, she found it funny how Cheza speech was so off.

Blue then looked at Hikari and said."Shut up you Ho!" Hikari then looked at Blue with a death glare."You don't want to start a fight with me Blue eyes." "Beside's you are no match for me." Hikari said."Hey Blue eyes don't call my friend a ho, the only one here is you."Oki yelled. "Bisides your fighting me,remember." Oki said she then turned into her wolf form. She was a redish color and her eyes stayed the same. Blue then started walking towards Oki, thast when Blue fell some one had triped her. Blue looked at the person that did that it was Rekka staring off into space. "Did you do that?" Blue asked."Who...What...Oh, no I didn't trip you Blue,I would never do such a thing."  
Rekka replyed smiling at Blue."Right...anyways on with our fight Oki." Blue said as she walked over to her foe.Thud "Damn it what does this whole house have some thing anainst me!"Blue yelled."HA,HA,HA, that was to funny." Oki laughfed at Blue.Hikari also coulden't catch her breath. It was to much for her to handle, First Rekka triped Blue then, Blue trips and falls on the deck.Thats when Cheza walked over to Blue and said "This one will help you Blue.Thud Thats when Hikari noticed the flower maiden on top of Blue. Cheza triped over Blue.Thats when the whole room filled with laughfs. Blue then got up and helped Cheza up. "Let's get out of here Cheza it is clear that we are not wanted here." Blue said looking at Oki and Hikari with an sad look on her face, as her andCheza walked out of the house.

"Yes Blue is gone." Hige said looking at Oki with a smile on his face.Oki smiled back.She had the hotts for Hige.Yea Kiba is cute and Tsume kinda. In Oki's eyes Hige was perfect for her they had so much incommen.May be it was his attuide toward life and towards her. He was so sweet to her.

Later on that night...

"Well I'm off to bed, don't you kids stay up to late." Leo said. "Okay good night gramps." Hikari said back. "Good Night." Rekka called out to him she was in the kitchen cleaning up."Good nght." Kai said. "Good night." Oki said.

Hikari then turnd to Kiba and asked"Are you guys going to stay for a while?" "Well..."Kiba looked at his pack members to see if they wanted to stay.

Oki looked and asked."Well will ya'll?" "I don't have a problem with staying here." Hige said. "Well Toboe,Tsume do you two want to stay?" Kiba asked

"Yes sure." Toboe said. Tsume just walked off he did not care if the others wanted to say and besides they were not his friends.

"Tsume wants to stay as well." Toboe said.

"YAY!" Oki jumped into the air and did a back flip and landed on her feet.

"Wow you got to teach me how to do that." Hige said

"I am happy that your staying for a while Kiba." Hikari said with a warn smile

Kiba smiled back at her."No problem besides I was planning to stay here with you.

Kai was looking at where Tsume yes he was cold hearted and all but why did she care so much for him. He was hiding something but what?Kai was trying to fight her feelings for Tsume and go on about her life.Kai unlike Hikari and Oki did not need a man to surport her she was independent and a fighter a boyfriend to her was pointless.

"Kai hello are you there?" Rekka asked.

"Yes, why?" Kai asked her little friend.

"Oh, nothing you just looked worried about something or some one." Rekka said, she then looked over at Tsume.

"What!...him no." Kai siad she kinda blushed.

"Really."Rekka said as she punched Kai on the shoulder in a playfull manner.

"Oh,its on now Rekka." Kai said as she picked up the little pest and through her over her shoulder.

"Kai let go of me now!"Rekka yelled cuasing the rest of the pack to look.

"There they go again." Hikari said.

"Great I bet it was Rekka that stated it this time." Oki said.

Hikari and Oki just stood there and watched their freinds play fight.The fight lasted about25 minutes. Kai won as usal.  
"Well I am going to bed. Kai yawnd

"Me too."Rekka said rubbing her eyes.

"I think we all should." Hikari said.

""Aw...but I want to stay up you guys." Oki compliand

"Come on Oki we have to get up early in the morning." Hige said.

"What...oh yea sure what ever." Oki said smling at Hige.

"No that pig is not sleeping in our room Oki!"Rekka fussed although Oki ignored her


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter3

Charactors:Hikari,Kai,Oki,Rekka, Kiba,Tsume,Hige,Toboe, Leo

BadGuy:Logan

Rivels:Cheza,Blue

A/N

"Okay the story has gone good Hikari and Kiba have hooked up well kinda." "My friend Oki Marino got to tell off Blue(YAY)" "Kai has now noticed Tsume."

"What next... well here you go." "Injoy"

The next morning the girls woke up. "Good Morning every body!" Rekka said.

"What time is it?"Oki asked

"Uh, 6:00am ." Kai said. "Hikari are you up?"

"Where the boys real or was I having a dream?" Hikari asked

"Yes they are...Cause I told off that girl Blue eyes yesterday." Oki said

"Lets go see." Rekka said

"Shh...there they are." Kai said as the girls made it down stairs.

"Their asleep." Hikari said

The girls walked off the last few steps and walked acrossed the boys trying not to disturb them while they slept.

"They are so cute." Oki said.

"Really, they are just a bunch of guys to me." Rekka said

"That does not matter, how long are they going to stay here?" "Thats all I want to know." Kai said

"Probley for a while they don't have any where eles to go Kai." Hikari said.

Thats when she noticed that one of the guys starting to wake up. It was Tsume he had been so quite sense she met him and other times rude. Thats when Hikari saw the scare on his chest. It looked so fimiler to the one her older brother got when he was vanished from her old pack.Thats when her mind started to race with thoughts of her older brother once more.He couldn't be could he...No he is to mean and cold hearted, he cant be my brother.

"What the hell I am doing in a place like this?" Tsume asked.

"Well good morning to you to." Rekka said causing Tsume to jump a little.

"What... where are the...oh good their here as well." Tsume said as he looked at his pack.

Aww"Thats so sweet, you care about your friends." Rekka said.

"Shut up girl they are not my friends." Tsume said with an evil look on his face.

"Hey, Rekka was just playing she did not mean any harm." Kai said challenging him.

"Oh, look who is talking the bad ass of the bunch." Tsume said looking strait at Kai.

"Darn you don't you ever stop being that way... there is nothing you need to hide." Kai said back.

"Sorry but I can't... this is just the way I am." Tsume said with a smirk.

"Oh, forget it your hoples." Kai said rolling her eyes.

Kai's POV

What is this feeling I'm having all of a sudden? I'm not sure of what to make of it. I have never felt this strongly over a guy before . I should give it up sense when did I let my feelings control me

Thats when Tsume walked out of the house.

"Kiba, Hige wake up." Toboe said to his friends.

yawns "Go away runt." Hige said

"Come on Hige wake up...Kiba you too." "Tsume is leaving us behind." Toboe whined.

"We care why?" Kiba said as he woke up to the pups whinning.

"Damn I wanted to sleep in." Hige complaind

"Oh, you can Hige... you are more then welcome to stay here with us." Oki said with a smile.

Thats when Kiba snaped into reality, he was at Hikari's place.

"I know...

"That was not a dream?" Kiba asked

"You know that you are the only wolf that asked that this morning." Oki said

"Man that Tsume is a ...grr he makes me so mad." Rekka said.

"Don't let him get to you Rekka." Kai said.

"I know Kai... but it is so hard to bite my tounge the way he talks to you he is a real ass." Rekka said.

"Thats not true about Tsume!" Toboe yelled at Rekka.

Thats when Tsume walked in to Toboe yelling at Rekka. He diceded to stay quite to keep the pup thinking he was still out side and coulden't

hear what they were fighting about.

"Oh really then I gess you don't know your friend as well as you think you do...wait no wonder you are standing up for him, he as brain washed you

poor thing." Rekka said mocking Toboe.

"Thats not true your the only one brain washed and a jerk here not Tsume." Toboe said.

"Wow you can speak for your self." Rekka said to Toboe, she still had not lightend up from the first thing she had said.

"Well you have quit good verbal fighting skill's for some one your age." Tsume said. Causing the two pups to jump.

"Thank you." Rekka smiled.

"That was not a complament...you were bad talking me that was not a good move on your part." Tsume said.

"Nothing makes me more angry then somebody that bad talks me behind my back." Tsume said he had a evil glare on his face.

Rekka then shrunk she was strikend with fear."Okay." Was the only word Rekka could speak.She then looked at Kai and said

"See what you made me do Kai." "He could have killed me if I would have said anything more bad about him!"

"I did it, you were the one who said all that trash about him not me!" Kai yelled back.

"Okay sorry it was not your fault...I'm sorry Kia." Rekka said.

"Never mind that now." "So Kiba when do ya'll plane to leave?" Kai asked.

"Uh as soon as we can... We did like our stay here, Thank you ." Kiba replyed.

"Yes really thanks the food was amazing." Higa said.

"Leaving so soon?"Hikari asked in a depressed way.

"Really, we wanted ya'll to stay." " Why do ya'll have to leave all of a sudden?" Oki asked.Her eyes were filling with tears.She just met 4 wonderful guys inspeicaly Hige and now they are leaving.She wished that her and her friends could go with them to where ever it was they were going to.

Kiba had to think of some thing quik he did not want to leave the girls hanging and he did promise Hikari that he would stay with her no matter what. He glanced at Oki that was now standing close to Hige.He knew how she felt, she did not want to loose Hige and as bad as Kiba did not want to leave Hikari.Thats it."

"Ya'll can come with us to our destinstion." Kiba smiled

"That is where?" Hikari asked with confusion.

"Paradice."Kiba replyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsume's face once more grew sour he had an anger mark on his forhead. Hikari looked at him she was not shocked at all,Tsume was alot like her father.

"Oh, Leo we are planing to leave with the guys." Hikari said, hopping that Leo would understand.

"We are?" Oki asked in surprize to Hikari's words as a huge grin grew once more.

"Ya'll are?" Kiba asked Hikari.

"Well what do you think Kiba we are not going to let you guys go alone." Rekka said.

"What do you say Kai...Do you want to go with them." Hikari asked.

"Fine by me." Kai siad

"Okay then lets go." Kiba said

As Told by Tsume.

Later that day we were off the girls were sad to leave Leo,but soon got over it.Well so much for it being just guys.Nothing personal the girls are alot of help.My younger sister is a total Bitch at times.Now cause her and Kiba are together does not mean anything. Oh, and spring is here and man this whole seasom has been nothing but the birds and the bees.Rekka and Toboe are a couple as ya'll all know Oki and Hige are together as well and the two I mentchend earlyer. I gess me and Kai are the only smart ones we don't need love to help us get by with our lives.She is kinda hot though.Okay did I just say that,my feelings have suddenly taken over.Kai is not half bad for a girl she has that bad ass attuide that I like.Any how lets get on with the story.

"This damn road will never end Kiba!" Tsume yelled,he was not getting tired of running,just of the fact that they had reached no where.

"Calm down Tsume...I know there is something ahead." Kiba said back, trying to keep his cool.

"Well can we stop Kiba?" "For a moment...I dont think Paradice is going any where." Rekka called out her feet were getting tired.

"Kiba...we do need to stop...it is not fare to the girls." "They are new at this." Hige said.

"New at what?" The girls all asked.

"Well ya'll are new at running right...well for this long of a distanse?" Hige asked.

"No...we just have not done this in a while." Hikari replyed, she then looked at Kiba "Can we rest for a while...besides is that a cave I see up there?" Hikari said.

"Yes that is a cave thank goodness." Toboe said.

"Yea,we will rest there." Kiba said.

As told by Kai

Well we found a place to rest on our way to paradice.That damn Tsume...I cant figure him out he is more moody then the rest of us.He is not like the others,he could probly care less about going to paradice and he does not seem to be fund of my brother either.Well I cant blame him, Kiba is stuborn...he even gets on my nerves.Hikari seems to trust him.That is a good for her she has been alone for well as long as I have known her.I am also happy for Oki and Rekka.Oki has finaly got some one to run to when she needs to talk and she smiles more then ever now...I still don't know what she see's in Hige and I gess I will never find out,as for Rekka well she found her match.Toboe yep,the two of them difined the word runt

Mean while at the cave the girls were settling in great. The guys well Kiba and Tsume kinda started arguing again.

"Why are you so intent on finding paradise?" "We have been searching for months...paradise is not real!" Tsume snapped at Kiba.

"Why are you so worried about it?" "You could have stayed at that city where you belong!" Kiba yelled back.

"You ass...you always have to be so full of your self!" "Or you want to fight me come on lets go!" Tsume growled.

"I did not say that I wanted to fight you but...it will even out the score!" Kiba growled back.

"Stop you two!" "There is no reason to fight each other!" Toboe fussed. He hated to see Tsume and Kiba fight.

"Hey Runt there is no way you or I can stop them...let them go." "Kiba will be fine." Hige said.

That's when Kai jumped in front of Kiba and Tsume."  
"Look at the two of you acting like pups over a deer leg." Kai said directing it towards Tsume.

"What the hell is does that mean?" Tsume snapped, all he wanted to do was have Kiba's neck between his jaws.

"It means that you two are selfish and inconsiderate of others and their feelings...ya'll are the leaders right?"

"Then you're pack needs both of you to be here to guide them." Hikari said.

She walked over to Kai's side. They both she and Kai glared at Kiba and Tsume till they under stood that what they meant was true.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He then turned to walk off to the other side of the cave. Hikari followed him.

Kai was still looking at Tsume. "What he left didn't he?" "What do you want?" Tsume snapped.

"Chill you really have to keep your bad ass self under control." Kai snapped back.

"Fine I will...not for you just because." Tsume said in a bored tone.

Later that night Kai was out side on a boulder looking at the stars...her mind was full of thoughts and concerns. She would never tell a soul about. Tsume had seen her sitting on the rock and he decided to see what was up...he was not planning to fight her...he knew she was alone and needed some one she could relate to in a way. Some one she could trust to be there for her.

"Kai?" Tsume said.

"Yes Tsume." Kai looked back at him. Her eyes were still full of concern.

"Are you okay?" "You seemed worried about something?" Tsume asked

"I'm fine Tsume...besides what I am thinking about is none of your concern." Kai said.

"Sure it is...I mean I hate admitting I have a pack." Tsume said as he walked over to Kai's side.

Kai looked at him and almost smiled.So he does have a heart...not bad.


End file.
